


Phone Sex

by hergerbabe



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Phone Sex, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-09
Updated: 2001-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe





	1. 1

Sequel/Series: first in the phone sex series  
Pairing: CLex  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: first time, sillyfic  
Archive: list archive  
Notes: the series idea came about from reading a fantasy in a book and reading Beloved Plank’s phone fic, the title of which escapes me momentarily  
Warnings: I deny all knowledge of season 2, so forget canon  
Disclaimer: not mine  
Summary: Lex is horny, Clark’s on the phone

It was no good. Lex sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring blankly at the computer screen. How was he supposed to concentrate after yesterday?

Clark had been round to play pool. First of all, Clark had been wearing the tightest jeans Lex had ever seen him in and _then_ , somehow, he’d managed to spill most of a bottle of water down his shirt.

Of course, Lex, considerate friend that he was, had insisted that Clark take his shirt off to get it dried. Lex had almost forgotten what an incredible body Clark had.

Lex sighed again. It was pathetic really, that his top fantasy material was getting Clark topless. He felt like a teenager drooling over his first crush. But it hadn’t stopped him needing to jerk off twice the previous night just to get to sleep. Then again in the shower that morning.

And here he was again, cock hard and aching, brain overtaken by images of getting Clark out of all his clothes. “Fuck it,” he muttered. He was alone after all. Lex scooted forward in his chair and pulled open his pants, slipping his hand into his shorts to take a tight grip of his erection and pull it free.

Letting his eyelids slide close, Lex licked his lips and stroked. The phone rang and Lex flinched, but didn’t let go of his cock. Opening one eye, he checked caller I.D. and paused for split second. It was Clark. Despite a brief flicker of conscience, Lex didn’t hesitate any further; he continued to stroke his cock and answered the phone.

“Hi, Clark.”

“Hey, Lex,” Clark said with a frown, Lex sounded a little breathless. “How are you?”

“Oh fine,” Lex tried not to gasp. Clark’s voice resonated down his spine, straight to his dick. He shuddered and added a twist to his movements, gathering precome to lubricate himself. ”How was school today?” Please, just let Clark talk for a while, his voice was enough.

A little confused by the strange quality of Lex’s voice, Clark paused. “Are you sure I’m not disturbing you? You sound… like you’re doing something.”

Oh God. “No!” Lex exclaimed. Tugging harder and faster on his cock, Lex tried to concentrate enough to formulate an excuse. “I’m, uh, in the gym.”

“Oh, okay,” Clark shrugged, “Cool, well, school sucked.” A tiny gasp from Lex caught his attention and he automatically focussed his attention closer. “But it always does.” As he continued talking about his day, Clark tried to work out what he could hear on top of Lex’s light panting and the racing of his heart. It was a sort of rubbing noise…

Clark’s eyes widened. Skin on skin… it couldn’t be, could it? He’d seen Lex work out, he wore heavy sweats. There was nothing that could make that noise, was there? Except for… Clark’s imagination went wild.

On an impulse, Clark raced over to the castle, still telling Lex about his day and life in general. As he got closer, Clark started picking up the odd, tiny whimper amidst the ‘uh huh’s and ‘really’s and his groin tightened uncomfortably. Oh, if only he could be right.

Scanning the building, Clark spotted Lex in his office and his breath almost caught in his throat. He readjusted his focus and barely held back a gasp. Lex was… Lex had his hand in his pants, jerking off while on the phone. To _him_.

Clark groaned quietly. “So, Lex, how was your day?”

Lex nearly didn’t register the question, he was so close. Clark’s voice had propelled him so close to orgasm, it was almost a shock. Biting back a groan, Lex tightened his grip to slow the urgency.

“I, uh, I’ve been a little distracted today,” he managed.

“Oh really?” Clark asked quietly. He was outside Lex’s office and he wanted to surprise his friend.

“Yeah,” Lex replied.

“Is that why you’re in the gym?” Clark asked, “Need to work off a little frustration?”

Eyes widening at the sudden suggestiveness of Clark’s tone, Lex moaned, his cock jerking urgently.

“Need a little help?”

Lex looked up in shock. Clark was standing over him, eyes dark, mouth slightly parted. “Clark, I…” Lex croaked, swallowing uncertainly.

“I want to,” Clark whispered, kneeling between Lex’s legs.

“Oh God,” Lex groaned. He let go of his cock. “Please.”

With a relieved smile, Clark leaned forward and tentatively licked up the length of Lex’s cock. Taste exploded onto his tongue and his moan mirrored his friend’s. He quickly took as much of Lex’s length into his mouth as he could, sucking, licking, amazed that he could get Lex to make whimpering noises.

Thrusting up carefully, Lex quickly found himself on the brink again, the wet heat of Clark’s mouth almost too much for him. He looked down, meeting Clark’s eyes and gasped. “Clark,” he panted, coming into his friend’s mouth before he could warn him.

Choking a little in surprise, Clark managed to swallow most of the bitter, salty come that flooded his mouth.

“Clark?” Lex whispered, confused and worried, despite the fact that Clark was the one who’d got on his knees.

Looking up, Clark grinned and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. They had a lot to talk about, but that could come later. Much later. His cock was rock hard and pressing against his zipper. “You know, Lex, turn about is fair play,” Clark smirked.

Feeling relieved, despite the lack of explanation, Lex chuckled. He leaned forward and gently kissed his lover. “Now, Clark, you know I don’t play fair.” Clark pouted and it was Lex’s turn to smirk. “Join me in the bedroom?”

Clark’s beaming grin was all the answer he needed.

end


	2. 2

Sequel/Series: well, what do you know, 2nd in the phone sex series  
Pairing: CLex  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: established relationship, romance  
Archive: list archive  
Notes: see first fic  
Warnings: I deny all knowledge of season 2, so forget canon  
Disclaimer: not mine  
Summary: Lex is horny again.

The vibration in his pants pocket, made Clark jump and Chloe and Pete snigger at him. He pulled a face at them, before smiling at the caller I.D.

“Hi, babe.” He ignored Pete’s raised eyebrow and Chloe’s expression of confusion. Not using Lex’s name meant he could speak more freely, but he hadn’t told them he was seeing anyone; that meant questions later.

“Hello, Clark,” Lex veritably purred. “Where are you?”

Shifting at the slight discomfort from his cock pulsing in his shorts at Lex’s tone, Clark swallowed hard. “Um, cafeteria, having lunch with the guys,” he replied.

“Oh really,” Lex drawled silkily. Clark could practically hear the smirk. “Want to know where I am?”

Clark gulped, ducking his head in embarrassment at the odd looks he was getting from his friends. “Yes?” he said hesitantly.

Lex laughed breathily down the phone, making Clark squirm a little more. He sounded just like he did when they had sex.

“I’m lying on my bed,” Lex whispered.

“Oh really?” Clark tried not to squeak as his cock came to full attention.

“Really,” Lex confirmed in a husky whisper, “I can smell you on the sheets and it’s making me really horny.”

“Oh God,” Clark whispered quietly. Chloe frowned in concern and looked as though she was about to speak, but Clark hurriedly shook his head.

“Want to know what I’m wearing?” Lex asked softly.

Clark drew in a shuddering breath. “What?!” he exclaimed quietly. He couldn’t quite believe this was happening.

“Do you?” Lex repeated.

Squirming in an attempt to relieve the pressure at his crotch, Clark nodded. “Yes,” he whispered.

“A pair of your boxers, Clark,” Lex moaned. Oh God, what was that? Clark could hear… Lex was touching himself. “They feel good, Clark, against my cock.”

Clark whimpered again, flushing at the looks he was getting. It wasn’t as though he move now, Lex had him hard as a rock. If he stood up, he’d never hear the end of it.

“Your hand would feel better though,” Lex whispered, “You want to touch me, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Clark whispered, desperately wishing he could run out of the cafeteria and do more than just touch his lover.

“No, you don’t,” Lex replied, starting to pant. Clark could hear the soft swish of fabric against skin and all he could picture was Lex, pale and beautiful, lying on his bed, stroking himself through Clark’s shorts.

“I do,” Clark said hurriedly.

“No, you want more, like me,” Lex moaned quietly, “I can almost feel you, Clark, your breath on me, your mouth massaging my cock through your shorts.”

“Jesus!” Clark did squeak this time.

“Yes, Clark?” Lex chuckled.

Clark was caught between the sheer sex of Lex’s voice and the throbbing of his aching cock trapped in his pants. Despite the increasing number of stares from around the cafeteria, Clark couldn’t stop now. “Tell me… t-tell me…”

“Tell you more?” Lex asked, then gasped quietly.

“Yes,” Clark whispered, pressing his thighs together, wishing he could touch himself, touch Lex… fuck Lex.

“I can feel you, pulling the shorts down, licking me, sucking on my balls,” Lex continued. “You take my cock in your mouth as you slip a finger in my ass. God, Clark, feels good!”

They were both breathless now and Clark could hear the familiar rubbing of skin on skin, getting faster now. Somehow, he managed to control a shudder, but squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, struggling for control.

“Babe?” Clark whispered.

“Yes, Clark?” Lex groaned, his tone sending shivers down Clark’s spine.

“Two,” Clark whispered.

“Oh yes!” Lex exclaimed, “Two fingers now, stretching me, making me ready for your hot cock. You want it bad, I can tell, you’re sucking me so good.”

“You too,” Clark managed, dragging his shirt lower over his lap.

“Oh yeah, Clark, I want it bad,” Lex agreed, “I want your dick inside me, filling me up, slamming into me hard and fast and oh God, Clark!” Lex yelled.

Muffling a groan, Clark listened to his lover come, jerking against the bed sheets.

“Oh God, Clark,” Lex repeated softly.

Swallowing hard, Clark was relieved to hear the bell finally sound the end of lunch period and waved his friends off without him.

“God, Lex, when school’s finished, I’m going to fuck you till you scream,” Clark growled, speeding hastily to the bathroom. He locked himself in a stall, almost tearing his jeans in an effort to get them open.

“You alone?” Lex asked.

“Yeah,” Clark gasped, grabbing his cock.

“Come for me then, Clark, I love hearing you come,” Lex whispered.

A tight grip and a few hard, fast strokes and Clark was coming, spurting all over his hand. He moaned. “Lex, Lex!” he gasped.

“Damn, Clark,” Lex sighed, “You’re going to have to leave your boxers behind more often.”

“I’m so going to get you for this, Lex,” Clark panted.

“Oh, I’m counting on it, lover,” Lex chuckled, “See you later.”

“See you,” Clark sighed. He cleaned himself up as he started to plan his revenge.

end


	3. 3

Sequel/Series: 3rd in the phone sex series  
Pairing: CLex  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: pwp, established relationship  
Archive: list archive  
Warnings: I deny all knowledge of season 2, so forget canon  
Disclaimer: not mine  
Summary: Clark’s revenge

Lex stifled a yawn. Board meetings were boring enough to put him to sleep even if he hadn’t spent several hours in bed with Clark the night before. Clark had insisted on fucking him brainless, saying he wanted to make sure Lex wouldn’t forget about him while he was in Metropolis.

Like that would ever happen.

Still, it was nice to have a sweet aching feeling in his ass every time he shifted in his seat. It distracted him with thoughts of Clark and how his lover would pound his ass into Jell-O when he got home.

His cell chimed, signalling a text message and he quickly checked it. “Excuse me, it’s my business line,” he said apologetically to the board members and his father. They glanced at him briefly, but basically ignored the interruption. Lex smothered a smile, it was from Clark.

‘Missing u already’

Setting his phone to vibrate rather than ring, Lex put it back in his jacket pocket and tried to concentrate on the meeting. His mind started to wander though, back to Clark.

It was funny really, he missed Clark too. It was a first for him; but then his entire relationship with Clark had been a series of firsts. It had been a startling revelation to Lex when he’d realised that he cared about Clark more than anyone or anything else in the world.

His chest vibrated again. Lex quickly checked, almost chuckling when he saw it was Clark again.

‘Thinkn bout u’

This time, Lex sent a quick reply: ‘Me 2’

A sharp glance from his father and Lex made an effort to appear attentive. Dear God, could this possibly get anymore boring? Figures, projections, things he’d already spent hours working on and knew back to front, upside down and every which way. A fact his father knew perfectly well.

Another vibration and Lex quickly checked it hoping for more from Clark. He wasn’t disappointed.

‘Im in ur bed’

Oh boy. Lex blinked. ‘Why?’ he replied. Instead of putting the phone back in his pocket, he held it just out of sight under the table.

‘Thinkn bout last nite’ was the next message.

Lex shifted in his seat, the slight ache bringing the previous night straight to the forefront of his mind. Clark had really gone for it, forearm pressed across Lex’s shoulder blades, holding him down as Clark had slammed into him over and over until Lex had begged for release.

Shit! Not what he needed to be thinking about in a board meeting! Lex checked his phone at another vibration.

‘Wearin flannel shirt’

Frowning, Lex wondered where Clark was going with this. The phone vibrated almost immediately.

‘& nothin else’

Oh dear God! Lex was instantaneously and uncomfortably hard. Clark… in his bed… in nothing but a shirt? Lex shuddered.

‘Clark?’ he sent back.

‘Yes?’ came the quick reply.

‘Wot r u doin?’ Lex asked.

“Lex, are we boring you?” his father snapped suddenly.

“No, Sir,” Lex replied, “Unfortunately, this is very important. I’m at a delicate stage of negotiation.”

“Through text messages?” Lionel sneered at him.

Lex just stared at him coldly until his father made a noise and turned away again. Lex checked the next message.

‘Touchin myself’

Crap. He’d walked into that one. And now all he could picture was Clark, and his cock was throbbing against his slacks.

‘Clark Im in meetin’ Lex sent.

Another fast reply, ‘I no’

Before Lex could type another message, he received Clark’s next one.

‘U hard as me yet?’

Lex sighed. ‘Yes’

He was actually starting to fidget. Lex knew he should stop this, but he wasn’t sure he could now.

‘Gonna suk u good’ Clark sent.

Barely stifling a groan, Lex attempted to adjust himself discretely. He wouldn’t reply, shouldn’t… no, he couldn’t. The phone vibrated again.

‘Wanna lick ur ass’

Lex felt his eyes get wide and his dick pulsed, making him squirm. Just the thought of Clark rimming him… fuck, if he’d known Clark wouldn’t be averse to the idea, he would have brought it up weeks ago. The phone going again, almost made him jump.

‘Stik my tongue in u’

“Fuck,” Lex murmured under his breath, earning himself another glare from his father, which he ignored. ‘Clark!’ he texted back.

‘Dont u want it?’ Clark sent back.

Lex paused long enough that he got another message.

‘Want in u’

‘Yes!’ Lex finally replied, pressing his palm to his crotch under the table to try and relieve the pressure.

‘Gonna slide in2 u’

He was fucked.

‘Hard & deep’

Completely fucked.

There was a long gap in messages, which just served to keep Lex on edge and wondering if he should text his lover. Finally, the phone vibrated.

‘Lex u r so hot I wanna fuk u so bad cant stop jackin off thinkn bout ur ass. Want u now’

Okay, that was it. Lex couldn’t take anymore. He forced his erection under control and then stood. “You’ll have to excuse me, I need to make a phone call,” Lex said. His father grunted at him and Lex hurriedly slipped out of the room and into the bathroom, already dialling Clark’s number and plugging in his headset.

He locked himself in a stall and unzipped his pants.

“Hi… lover,” Clark panted.

“I can’t believe you, you asshole,” Lex growled, not really angry, just frustrated. He grabbed his cock tightly, “You’d better not have come yet.”

“Waiting for you,” Clark gasped.

“Jack yourself harder, Clark,” Lex ordered his lover.

“Yeah, Lex,” Clark moaned.

“Clark?” Lex whispered, starting to stroke himself as hard and fast as he imagined Clark was.

“Y-yes?” Clark gasped.

“How many?” Lex knew Clark would understand.

“Two, suck them first,” Clark replied with a groan.

Lex sucked two fingers into his mouth noisily, knowing Clark would be listening intently. Reaching behind himself, Lex eased them inside his ass, moaning quietly. “I want you inside me,” Lex gasped.

“God, Lex!” Clark panted, “Can’t stop… thinking about how… hot and tight you are.”

“Fuck,” Lex grunted. He pumped hard on his cock and slipped his fingers as deep inside himself as he could.

“Oh yeah,” Clark groaned. “Lex, oh God!”

Listening to his lover come, pushed Lex over the edge and he thrust into his fist, coming hard. “God,” he panted, slumping back against the wall.

“Why do you have to be away for a week?” Clark whined.

Lex chuckled, “Can’t last that long without me?”

“You know, I really don’t think I can,” Clark laughed.

“I’ve created a monster,” Lex groaned melodramatically.

“Nah, just a sex fiend,” Clark replied, still laughing.

“It’s not that long, Clark,” Lex said quietly, realising he was lying even as he spoke. For some reason, even a week was far too long to be away from Clark. Shaking his head, Lex sighed, “Besides, think how good sex will be after having to wait.”

“I guess,” Clark sighed too, “I do miss _you_ though, not just sex.”

Lex smiled, “Me too.” He grabbed some toilet paper to clean himself off and zipped up his pants, “Well, I guess I’d better get back.”

“Yeah,” Clark said quietly, “Phone me tonight?”

“Definitely,” Lex agreed, “Bye.”

“Bye.”

end


	4. 4

Sequel/Series: 4th in the Phone Sex series  
Pairing: CLex  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: established relationship, romance, angst  
Archive: list archive  
Notes: okay so a plot decided to show its face, darn it, no sex I’m afraid, but I make up for it in the next one :)  
Warnings: I deny all knowledge of season 2, so forget canon  
Disclaimer: not mine  
Summary: Lex is thinking about revenge

Lex read the text message with delight for two reasons. Firstly, Clark was coming up to Metropolis and had been given permission to stay over with him. But secondly, and more importantly in the interests of revenge, Clark was going to stuck in the truck with his mother for the journey.

The perfect opportunity.

Locking himself in his office, Lex settled down in his chair and dialled Clark’s number. They should have been on the road by now.

Clark picked up, “Hey, Alex.”

“Alex?” Lex asked, blinking, “I imagine you’re not alone then.”

“No,” Clark replied, “But somehow I think you already knew that.”

Lex chuckled, “Why, Clark, whatever would make you think that?”

“Because it’s your turn to… huh? No, Mom, you can’t say hi… because you’re driving!”

Lex snorted, “Your Mom wants to say hi?”

“Yeah, she said as she hasn’t met you yet, she’d at least like to say hello… Mom, no!” Clark sighed.

“Tell her I say hi, and I look forward to meeting her eventually,” Lex said quietly, listening to Clark relay the message. “By the way, who does she think I am?”

“Alex,” Clark said unhelpfully.

“And I’m a girl?” Lex asked, smothering a chuckle.

“Well, yes, no, yes… you know what I mean,” Clark made a noise of disgust as Lex started to laugh. “Come on, what else am I supposed to say?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Lex snorted, “So, how did we meet and where do I live?”

“Well, you know the chat room,” Clark started.

“Chat room?” Lex was shaking with laughter now. Clark’s attempts to explain how he was going out with someone who nobody else knew was too funny. “Is that what you told Pete and Chloe too?”

“Yes,” Clark sighed.

Lex chuckled quietly, “I’m sorry, lover, but how can I resist teasing you about this?”

“You could try,” Clark said dryly.

“And where would be the fun in that?” Lex drawled, “Anyway, I didn’t phone you to talk about the lies you’re telling about me.”

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Clark murmured, sounding hurt.

Lex winced, “Clark, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way, you don’t have to feel guilty.”

“Yeah, I do,” Clark sighed, “You know how I feel about…” He stopped and sighed again.

“About lying?” Lex guessed.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, I know, but what else are we going to do, Clark?” Lex asked, then he grimaced in pain, “Unless, you’d rather stop…”

“No!” Clark exclaimed loudly, “No, I don’t want that, L-Alex, don’t say that again.”

Lex breathed out in relief, “Good, I won’t.”

“Wait… it’s fine, Mom, really. Yeah, really,” Clark sighed.

“Clark?” Lex said quietly.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry, I only phoned you because I wanted to get you hot and bothered,” Lex admitted.

“I know you did,” Clark sounded a bit more cheerful again, “And I’m going to get you for it later,” he chuckled.

“Oh really?” Lex smiled finally, “What are you going to do to me?”

“Kiss your ass?” Clark made it sound like a question, as if Lex had said it, but Lex knew what he meant and he shivered.

“That’s right, make Alex look bad in front of your mother,” Lex laughed, covering his arousal.

“Oh yes,” Clark was audibly smirking, “Worked on you though, didn’t it?”

“Yes, Clark,” Lex whispered silkily, “I’m so hard and hot for you now, lover, I can’t wait for you to ‘get’ me.”

“Don’t you dare do this to me now!” Clark whispered hoarsely.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Clark. Am I making you feel awkward in front of your mother?” Lex grinned, casually stroking his crotch, knowing Clark could hear him.

“You know you are,” Clark almost growled. “Just a sec. Yes, Mom, I’m staying with Lex, but he said I could invite Alex for dinner… Well, because I haven’t actually asked her yet… No, I didn’t lie, I didn’t think it would be a problem… okay fine, you want to tell her we’re both untrustworthy?”

Lex winced, he hadn’t meant to cause any problems for Clark.

“Fine,” Clark sighed, “I’m sorry, Mom, can I at least still stay over with Lex? Thanks Mom… Alex, I have to go.”

“I guessed,” Lex sighed, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get you into trouble. I take it you’re still coming over?”

“Wouldn’t miss it, and it’s okay, I love you,” Clark said quietly.

Lex blinked, opening his mouth to try and speak. He couldn’t say a word, Clark had caught him completely off guard.

“Bye, Alex,” Clark whispered, sounding a little upset.

“Bye,” Lex breathed.

The disconnect signal sounded in his ear for a moment before he shook his head and switched his phone off.

“I love you too,” Lex whispered. Now what was he going to do? Clark was hurt and he was coming over later. And Lex knew he wouldn’t be able to say the words out loud.

The only thing he could do was try to show Clark that night, just how he felt.

end


	5. 5

Sequel/Series: 5th in the phone sex series  
Pairing: CLex  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: angst, romance  
Archive: list archive  
Notes: yeah the muse decided on angsty type plot too ::sigh:: well, it’s not too muc and at least I got sex in ^_~  
Warnings: I deny all knowledge of season 2, so forget canon  
Disclaimer: not mine  
Summary: Things change all round

Clark sighed, staring out of the truck window. Last night hadn’t been at all bad really. He’d pretended he hadn’t said the ‘L’ word, and Lex had taken him straight to bed and proceeded to kiss, lick, suck and ride him until he could barely remember his own name, let alone that Lex hadn’t said it back.

But Lex wasn’t here now and last night might have been, well, truthfully, it had been amazing, but nothing could stop him from thinking about it now. Maybe he shouldn’t have said it, but it was true.

Clark had thought Lex felt the same way, maybe a little anyway. They’d been together a while now and friends for over a year before that. Surely Lex loved him at least a little bit?

“Honey?”

Clark looked up. “Yeah, Mom?”

“Are you all right?” She frowned in concern.

“Yeah,” Clark sighed, “Just…”

“Girl trouble?” she asked with a sympathetic smile.

“Kinda.” Clark smiled ruefully, trying to hide his pain. “Alex just doesn’t feel quite the same way I do.”

His mother made a rude noise. “The way she’s always phoning and texting you _all_ the time? I find that hard to believe.”

Clark smiled softly. Lex did phone and text him a hell of a lot considering he saw him almost every day. Of course the time they had alone together was usually spent fucking, so it was a way for them to talk more. Still, it didn’t clue him in to how Lex felt.

True to form, his cell phone started to ring and Clark smiled at the caller ID. “Hi.”

“Hi, Clark,” Lex said softly, “You home yet?”

“Not quite,” Clark replied.

Lex sighed. He had to say something about the previous night, he just wasn’t sure how or what. “Listen, Clark, I need to tell you… what you said, I feel… I just can’t.” Lex stopped abruptly. It was a testament to how much he really _did_ love Clark that he was putting himself through this.

Clark blinked and smiled hopefully. “You feel the same, but you can’t say it?”

Breathing out in relief, Lex nodded, despite the fact Clark couldn’t see him. “Yeah.”

Grinning, Clark sighed happily, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Lex repeated, “Really?”

“Yeah.” Clark chuckled, “When will you get home?”

Lex frowned. If he really pushed it and took the chopper, he could get home that night. “Tonight,” he replied, “Come over?”

“Can’t wait,” Clark said with a grin, “See ya.”

“Bye Clark.”

Clark glanced over at his mother to see her smiling knowingly. “See, I told you she felt the same. Some people just can’t say the words.” She paused reflectively, “Although, that’s usually a male trait.”

Clark stiffened apprehensively, but shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

“This Alex, where did you meet again?” she asked.

“Internet,” Clark tried to sound casual, “Chat room.”

“So, you’ve never actually met her in person?” his mother gasped.

“Um, not really,” Clark had to concede, not really lying as Alex wasn’t real.

“How do you know this isn’t some fifty year old pervert?” she asked tightly.

“The phone?” Clark raised an eyebrow.

“Well okay, but it could be an old woman or something,” she sighed.

Clark pursed his lips together thoughtfully. Maybe if he told a partial truth it would help, after all, his mother was curious about Alex, Lex, whatever. “Well, she’s older,” he said quietly.

“How much older?” she asked, equally quietly.

“She’s twenty two.”

“Twenty… twenty two?” his mother gasped. “Does she know how old you are?” Clark nodded. “What possible interest could a twenty two year old woman have in a seventeen…” her mouth snapped shut suddenly, eyes widening as if in shock.

“Mom?” Clark said worriedly.

She pulled the car over and parked. “Clark, let me see your cell phone.”

“What?!” Clark exclaimed.

“Now, Clark,” she said firmly.

Nervously, Clark handed it to his mother, watching her check who’d last called him. He knew what it would say, ‘Lex-business’ and he braced himself.

“I knew it!” she gasped, turning hurt and angry eyes on him. “Alex is Lex, you’ve been seeing Lex and lying to me, to us!”

Clark nodded. “I was scared of how you’d react, especially Dad,” he whispered.

Taking a deep breath, and visibly calming herself, his mother turned to him. “You should know you can always come to us about anything, but I _can_ understand why you lied. I’m not condoning it though and I will be having words with your young man.”

Clark snickered suddenly, quite unable to help it despite the situation. “My young man?” He giggled.

His mother smiled at last. “I forgive you both, but don’t tell him till I’ve spoken to him. Oh for lying, you can’t stay overnight at Lex’s again.”

Clark tried the puppy dog eyes on her. “Can I still go over this evening though, please?”

She sighed, “If you’re home by eleven.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Clark hugged her and kissed her cheek, “You’re the best.”

“Don’t speak too soon, we’re telling your father tomorrow, understood?”

Clark gulped, but nodded. “Yes, Ma’am.”

@>*~

Clark sat on the edge of the bed, bouncing in anticipation. Till his phone beeped. It was a text from Lex.

‘Im comin’

Clark grinned and sent a reply. ‘Not witout me’

‘Ha ha strip’ Lex sent back.

With a small laugh, Clark stripped off his clothes and lay back on the bed, trying not to touch himself as he waited eagerly for his lover. ‘Naked and waitin’ he texted back quickly.

In the helicopter, Lex was starting to fidget, especially after the last message. While the previous night had been amazing in terms of sex, there had been a very slight awkwardness between them. Lex never wanted to experience that with Clark again. Hopefully, after the phone call earlier, the awkwardness would be gone.

Finally, they landed and Lex ran to the house, tearing at his tie and jacket, not giving a shit what anyone thought. In his bedroom, Lex came to a sudden halt. He breathed out heavily, staring hungrily at Clark. His lover was stretched out on the bed, naked, golden, toned… fucking gorgeous!

Clark smiled at Lex’s expression and put his hand on his chest. He squeezed a nipple gently, watching Lex lick his lips. Slowly, he trailed his fingers down his stomach, watching Lex track the movement of his hand.

“No!” Lex exclaimed when Clark reached for his erection. He smirked at Clark’s startled expression. “That’s mine, lover.”

Clark grinned widely and gestured at his dick. “I thought Lex Luthor took what he wanted,” he smirked provocatively, “What are you still doing over there?”

“Oh, I have what I want,” Lex drawled, raising an eyebrow. He started to pull off the rest of his clothes, “Now I want to take my time.”

Clark chuckled. “Don’t take too long, Lex, I’m getting desperate here.”

“Hmm,” Lex crawled onto the bed and over Clark, “Enough to beg?” He licked his lips. The thought of his lover begging made his stomach clench and his groin tighten. Glittering eyes met his and Clark nodded.

“Please, Lex,” Clark started in a whisper, enjoying Lex’s shiver. “I need you so bad, Lex, please, please let me have you.” Clark tugged gently at Lex’s arms and his lover bent his head for a quick kiss.

“Keep going,” Lex murmured, licking Clark’s jaw and down his neck to nip at his collarbone.

Clark sucked in a sharp breath and arched into Lex’s touch. “Lex, Lex, I need you. Look what you do to me, I’m so hard for you,” Clark gasped, feeling Lex trail fingers and tongue down his chest. “Let me fuck you,” Clark continued to beg, “I’ll make you feel so good, I swear.”

Grinning despite the tightness of his groin and the hollow ache in his ass, Lex looked up. “I know you will, Clark.” He reached over to the bedside table for lube and handed it to his lover. “Prepare me, Clark.”

Clark shuddered, and eagerly squeezed gel onto his fingers. He urged Lex forward again, pulling him down for a kiss as he ran his fingers down the crease of Lex’s ass. As his lover plunged his tongue into his mouth, Clark slipped a finger into Lex’s ass.

Groaning quietly into his lover’s hot, wet mouth, Lex pushed back against the invading digit. “Deeper,” he muttered.

Clark pressed deeper, adding a second finger to start stretching, and reaching for Lex’s prostate. Electricity shot through Lex and he sat up. “Enough,” he gasped, “Need you now.”

“Go for it,” Clark said with a cocky grin.

“Aren’t you supposed to be making _me_ feel good?” Lex grunted as he slowly impaled himself on Clark’s cock.

Taking hold of Lex’s erection, Clark stroked and thrust up at the same time, smirking at Lex’s groan of pleasure. “Aren’t I?”

“Oh you are altogether too good at this,” Lex panted.

“Too good?” Clark asked tightly, thrusting again into hot, velvet slickness. “Can it be too… good?”

Lex clenched his ass, then braced his thighs and started to ride his lover. “With you? Possibly,” he gasped.

“Oh yeah.” Clark thrust up into every downward stroke as Lex started to speed up. He reached up and gripped Lex’s hips tightly, using his strength to lift Lex up, then yank him back down onto his cock.

Every impact sent a jolt of electric pleasure through Lex. “Jack me off, please,” he begged.

Clark managed a nod and shifted one hand back to Lex’s dripping erection, tugging hard and fast. With a low groan, Lex shuddered and shot long spurts of come into Clark’s hand, his ass clamping down convulsively.

“Oh yes!” Clark yelped. He slammed hard into Lex’s rippling passage, holding him down as hard as he could as he filled him with wet heat.

“Oh man,” Lex sighed, dropping onto Clark’s chest, “Entirely too good at this.”

Clark chuckled breathlessly. “Thanks.” He wrapped his arms round Lex and kissed the top of his head. A quick glance at the clock confirmed that they still had a couple of hours before he had to get home. “Lex?” he started quietly.

Lex lifted his head and frowned at the cautious tone, “Yes?”

“Um,” Clark bit his lip, “We have a bit of a problem.”

Sitting up, Lex looked down at his lover seriously. “Oh?”

“Yeah, see, after our last phone call, Mom kinda figured out that…”

“That _I’m_ Alex?” Lex asked with a sigh.

“Yeah,” Clark nodded, pulling an apologetic half smile.

“What did she say?” Lex bit his lip nervously.

“That she wants a word with you.” Clark tried not to grin, then his face fell, “Oh yeah, she’s going to tell Dad.”

Lex sighed heavily. “Just so you know, I want to be buried next to my mother.”

“Lex!” Clark exclaimed, “It won’t come to that.”

“Not to cast aspersions on your father, Clark, but he’s not exactly tolerant of me as it is,” Lex said quietly, “Imagine his reaction at finding out I’ve been fucking his only son.”

Clark flinched. “Is fucking all you’ve been doing?”

“That’s what your father will see,” Lex replied.

Sitting up, Clark stared at his lover, starting to feel angry as well as hurt. “I don’t care what my father thinks, I care about what you think. Answer the question.”

Lex swallowed. “Come on, Clark, I already told you…”

“Oh my God,” Clark breathed, “I’m an idiot.”

“Clark, wait!” Lex started. But it was too late, Clark was gone. “You fucking moron, Alexander!” he berated himself, “Three little words, that’s all you had to say.” With a sigh, Lex pulled on some clothes. He had to go and find Clark.

@>*~

Clark raced home, trying not to choke on his tears. Of course Lex couldn’t say the words, he didn’t feel them. God, he was so stupid to think Lex could actually love _him_.

As he approached his home, Clark stopped for a moment. He couldn’t face his parents right now and curfew was still a while away. He turned and ran.

end


	6. 6

Pairing: CLex  
Rating: R  
Category: angst, romance  
Notes: 6th in the Phone Sex series  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Lex goes after Clark

Lex drove hurriedly to the Kent farm, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, his jaw clenched tensely. What the hell was he going to say? He had a feeling saying 'I love you' was not going to be enough to fix this. And he needed it to be, because it was going to be hard enough to just say that. No matter how much he really _did_ love Clark.

Parking in the driveway, Lex hurried up the porch steps to knock at the kitchen door. He had to wipe his palms on his jacket, he was actually sweating with nerves.

Martha Kent opened the door. "Lex?" She frowned and looked round, "Where's Clark?"

"Isn't he here?" Lex asked, his worry increasing.

"I thought he was with you," Martha replied.

"Maybe he's in the loft?" Lex asked hopefully.

"No," Martha shook her head, "I was just in there." She paused, "What did you do?"

Lex blinked, "I... nothing."

"Nothing?" she asked doubtfully.

Sighing, Lex nodded, "Nothing, and that's the problem."

"Oh." Martha grimaced and sighed, "Well, you'd better come in then, I'm sure he'll be home by his curfew."

"Thank you," Lex said quietly, following her indoors. Jonathan Kent glared at him.

"What is he doing here so late? Where's Clark?" Jonathan snapped.

"He's going to wait for Clark," Martha said firmly.

"We had a misunderstanding, Mr. Kent," Lex said quietly, "I'd like a chance to straighten things out." Jonathan snorted at him and went back to reading the newspaper.

Lex let out a heavy breath quietly and sat down on the chair Martha indicated for him.

"Would you like a drink, Lex?" she asked.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Kent," Lex replied quietly, he was too tense to do anything but sit and wait. She nodded and sat down next to her husband.

@>*~

It was nearly half past eleven before anyone spoke. Lex simply didn't know what to do in this situation, had no experience of a relationship like this. And he'd already hurt Clark twice, how many chances would he get?

"What happened?" Martha asked quietly.

"A misunderstanding," Lex repeated, "He ran off before I could explain..." he sighed and stopped. Lex wasn't about to tell Clark's parents that he was in love with their son, even if Martha already knew they were in a relationship.

Jonathan snorted again and was elbowed by his wife. "Look, Lex, obviously you've hurt him if he hasn't even come home, maybe you should try phoning him," she suggested softly.

Lex nodded, maybe she was right. He took out his cell and speed dialled Clark's number. It rang and rang and eventually the voicemail picked up. Lex sighed and disconnected. Then he tried again, and again. Each time the voicemail picked up and Lex disconnected the call. He didn't want to leave Clark a message, and definitely not in front of his parents. Except that Jonathan Kent was glaring at him. Lex dialled again and waited for Clark's voicemail message.

'Hey, this is Clark, leave a nice message after the tone and I might get back to you.'

Lex waited for the beep. "Clark, when you get this, please phone me, or at least answer your phone. I need to talk to you, please." Lex cut off the call and waited, trying to ignore the Kents' staring.

Five minutes later, Lex was dialling again. He wasn't very good at waiting, especially for something so important. There was still no answer and there was no way he was leaving another voicemail message, he was desperate but not pathetic. Squeezing his eyes shut in frustration and increasing worry and fear, Lex sat back on the couch. Maybe a text?

'Answr the fone, we need 2 tlk'

Strangely it was only a few seconds before he got a reply. 'U hav nothin 2 say'

Lex winced. 'Yes I do'

'U lied 2 me'

Sighing, Lex shook his head. 'Pick up the fone Clark'

'Fine!' came the reply. Lex dialled again and at last Clark picked up.

"What do you want?"

"Where are you, Clark?" Lex asked quietly.

"Why?"

Lex sighed, "I'm worried about you."

"Oh please, you don't care about me."

"Yes I do!" Lex sighed again, "Clark, I don't know what you want me to say, but I need you here, I need to talk to you face to face," Lex said quietly, turning away from the curious gazes of his lover's parents.

"Why?"

"Because I, because I," Lex paused. He couldn't do it like this, not over the phone, "Please, Clark, I need you here."

"Where are you?" Clark asked.

"At the farm," Lex replied. There was a long pause and Lex started to shift uncomfortably. "Clark?"

"You can tell me whatever you want to say right now, Lex."

Lex groaned inwardly. "Clark, come on, not over the phone."

"Not in front of my parents you mean," Clark said seriously, "I mean it, Lex, if you've got something to say, you'd better say it now, or..."

"Or what?" Lex asked warily.

"Or just don't bother ever again," Clark sighed.

Lex swallowed hard and glanced at the Kents again. They were both frowning curiously, well, Jonathan Kent was glowering in annoyance. "Right now, in front of your parents, on the phone?"

"Yes."

Sighing, Lex closed his eyes and sat forward on the chair so he could turn away from the Kents. If this was his only chance, combined with punishment he was sure, then he had to take it, and he had to do it right. "I'm sorry, Clark, for not telling you before how very much in love with you I am. I know it might seem stupid to you, but it's very scary to me, I've never felt this way about anyone in my whole life..."

He didn't get any further as the door burst open and his arms were suddenly full of his young lover. His heart felt like it might pound right out of his chest with relief.

"I love you so much, Lex," Clark whispered.

"What?!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Calm down, Jon, let them finish," Martha said calmly. Her husband glared at her, outraged, but clamped his mouth shut tightly.

Clark leaned up to press a soft kiss to Lex's lips. "Was that really so hard?"

Lex snorted, "You know exactly how hard that was you little bastard." He hugged Clark tightly to him, ignoring Jonathan's gasp of shock.

Clark chuckled softly, "You have no idea how terrified I was that you'd just leave, have you?"

"And risk losing you?" Lex whispered, "I'd do anything to prevent that." Clark smiled happily, yet tearfully, at him and hugged him close again.

"Good."

"This isn't happening," Jonathan murmured, "What's happening?"

"I love Lex, Dad," Clark said softly.

"And I... return his feelings," Lex said, not quite able to expose himself again.

Clark sighed and shook his head, "I'm not going to have to take off every time I want to hear you say that you love me, am I?"

Lex frowned, what a terrible thought. "No," he said quickly. "Just... don't make me say it in public again," Lex added as an afterthought.

Clark grinned, "I won't."

"So, we're okay, right?" Lex asked.

"We're okay," Clark nodded, "My Dad on the other hand..." They stared at a gaping Jonathan Kent, Lex trying not to laugh.

"He'll be fine," Martha said quietly, a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. "Why don't you come back for breakfast, Lex, we can discuss ground rules." Lex nodded, "And Clark, we need to talk about your punishment for lying to us."

Clark groaned and dropped his head to his chest, "Yes, Mom."

"Go walk Lex to his car, you've got ten minutes till I expect you to be in bed," she continued.

"Thanks, Mom," Clark said with a grin. He dragged Lex to his feet and out of the door.

Lex leaned against his car and pulled Clark up against him, sliding a hand into thick dark hair. "How long have we got?" he asked.

"Eight and a half minutes," Clark replied, licking his lips slowly. He bent his head and caught Lex's mouth in a tender kiss. "You realise I want to hear you say it at least once a day?"

Lex raised an eyebrow, stealing another kiss before replying, "Is that right?"

"Uh huh," Clark murmured as he rolled his hips up, lightly pressing his crotch against Lex's as they kissed more deeply, tongues moving together sensuously. Taking a breath, he whispered, "I'm not going to say it to you, unless you say it to me first."

Lex paused and pulled back. How strange that that was actually a very effective threat. The thought of Clark never saying he loved him was actually quite painful, and he had an inkling now of quite how much he'd hurt his lover. Lex pulled Clark close again, wrapping his arms round his neck. "I love you, Clark," he whispered.

Clark squeezed him almost too tightly, "I love you too, Lex."

end


End file.
